villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Slappy the Dummy
Slappy the Dummy is a recurring antagonist in the children's horror-book series Goosebumps as well as the associated media that followed. He is considered one of the most popular and most evil creatures in the series, as well as being the key factor to the success of one of the series' most popular story arcs: The Night of the Living Dummy Anthology. Origin Slappy was originally created by an evil sorcerer; alongside Mr. Wood, Slappy was carved by the sorcerer out of the cursed wood of a stolen coffin. After Mr. Wood was destroyed at the end of Night of the Living Dummy, this resulted in Slappy becoming twice as evil and much, much ruder. Summary Slappy takes the form of a ventriloquist dummy but is granted life and becomes evil, threatening everyone around him and becoming more of a threat as the series progressed. The only way to make him live is by saying the following incantation: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molunnu Karrano" (said to mean "You and I are one now"). Written down on a business card, he keeps the spell in his pocket. Almost every new owner reads out the spell, causing the electricity to act strange for a few seconds. Slappy keeps himself quiet, as the new owner finds out strange things are happening in the house. Furniture gets moved, things disappear and re-appear. He has a behavior of a very naughty child, or a Poltergeist. He also has the ability to change people into ventriloquist dolls with his green breath. With this breath, he also can animate other dolls and puppets. He is blown into pieces in the Goosebumps television series, in Episode 3: "Night Of The Living Dummy". Appearance As described in the books, Slappy has wavy brown hair painted atop his wooden head and freckles dotted along his cheeks. His lips are painted bright red and curl up into a sinister smile; the lower lip however, sports a chip in the corner, giving Slappy's grin an unsettling crooked appearance. His eyes are described as being a cold blue and almost lifelike in appearance. Slappy wears a dark grey, double-breasted suit, with brown leather shoes and a red bow-tie. His shirt is nothing more than a white paint application on the chest, with a collar stapled on the neck. For the television program, Slappy's appearance was altered from it's depiction in the books and the cover artwork. His head no longer appeared to be made out of wood and instead seemed to be constructed out of a plaster-like material. His now-unruly hair was painted auburn, while his freckles were removed, and his eye color changed to green. His dark grey suit was changed to a black tuxedo, with the addition of a real shirt, suspenders, and matching red bow-tie/cumberbund/boutineer combo. He is probably more comedic in the TV version as well. ''Goosebumps'' (2015 film) Slappy is the main antagonist in the film adaptation of the books. In the film, Slappy was one of the monsters that was accidentally released from one of the books, and he goes on to release the other monsters from their books, wreaking havoc on the town as a result. He also represents R. L. Stine's dark side. He is voiced by Jack Black (who also portrayed R.L. Stine). 1406049354000-DUMMY-GOOSSEBUMPS-MOV-JY-1153--65994906.JPG|Slappy as he appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film. Goosebumps Movie CLIP - Charge (2015) - Jack Black Movie HD Slappy's fellow living toys *Dennis *Rocky *Mary Ellen Gallery Slappy (Classic Goosebumps TV).png I Want My Bride (Slappy).png Slappy the Dummy.png Slappy.jpg Slappygold.jpg Slappy_the_Dummy.jpg Slappy in Bride of the Living Dummy.jpg Slappy in israeli 1969.jpg Trivia *Slappy shares a few similarities to Chucky, as they are both animated by dark magic. However, Chucky is a murderous doll that wants to transfer his soul into a human body, while Slappy is an evil dummy that tries to make his owners his slaves and is more of a prankster. Videos Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Demon Category:Child-Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Incriminators Category:Recurring villain Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Category:Psychopath Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Villains Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Creation Category:Pedophiles Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Slaveholders Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Titular Villains Category:Possessor Category:Big Bads Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Status dependent on Version